


Cheating

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa cheats with L, though she doesn't know why she's doing it. Aggressive L, roughness, urgency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

**Title:** "Cheating"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** Spoilers for everything up to nearly the end of the Yotsuba arc.

 **Warnings:** NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for a reason. Sexual activities, coarse language. Sexual activities without verbal consent.

 **Summary:** Misa cheats with L, though she doesn't know why she's doing it. Aggressive L, roughness, urgency.

 **Pairings:** LxMisa

 **Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to the start of this fic have occurred as normal.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Misa couldn't decide whether it was a surprise or whether, deep down, she had expected it all along.

Did Ryuzaki know her better than she knew herself? Was he that practiced in reading people, in judging their inner desires and hidden motivations?

Or had he simply decided that he wanted it, and that was good enough?

Whatever his reasoning process, he never revealed that process, never even said a word. She found herself called down to the main investigation room late at night, seeing in a glance Ryuzaki working by himself at a computer, Light displayed above on one of the large monitors, chained to the bed, sleeping.

She hadn't asked why she'd been called down. The question was just on the tip of her tongue, but something in Ryuzaki's large, dark eyes stopped her as she was about to speak. His stare held something mysterious, or rather, more mysterious than usual.

Instead, she'd walked across the room to stand beside him, directing her gaze to the small computer screen directly in front of him.

Which had a game and nothing more.

She almost spoke then, but his hands were too fast, his whole body too fast. He was suddenly, so suddenly, pressed against the length of her back, his hot breath on her neck and in her hair, his hands roaming everywhere with a delicate precision.

He was radiating pure need. She'd never seen such a display of raw passion in her life and it took her breath away. Her body and mind responded at once, in unison. Thinking of it afterwards, she always found it curious that it hadn't even occurred to her to deny him. No, she submitted completely, loving it, reveling in the deft movements of his hands and his tongue, feeling something instinctual in her respond to his needs.

So quickly that it made her head spin, she was leveraged onto the long counter that held the computers, shoving a keyboard and monitor to the side, and he'd pulled her panties off with his teeth, he'd pushed her miniskirt up to her waist and pressed his mouth between her legs. His fingers and lips and tongue made her eyes cross and her toes curl and her legs tremble with weakness, coaxing two orgasms from her one after another in rapid succession, and then he was suddenly dropping his baggy jeans and pale blue boxers to the floor and was at once fully sheathed inside her.

And was sheathed again, and again, making wordless murmurs to himself all the time, pulling her body roughly towards his with each penetrating movement, fucking her with deep, hard thrusts. He'd found an angle that made her feel so full inside, almost over-stuffed, a building pressure.

From the expression on his face it felt incredibly good to him as well.

And then, somehow, in a feat of strength and dexterity, he'd pulled her off the counter and flipped her over without pulling out, lowering her to the floor, taking her doggy-style there. In this position he was getting deeper than ever, making her feel truly penetrated. On the third thrust the pressure inside suddenly peaked and Misa screamed out her orgasm.

It sent him into a frenzy of rutting, harder than ever before, pulling her legs apart to get far, far inside as she continued to spasm around him, a concentrated plateau of pleasure sustaining by his continued stimulation for a time and then slowly descending in a series of delicious shivers.

He lost it then. Misa knew she'd made him lose it. He was coming and thrusting and coming and thrusting, his breathing ragged, his hands unsteady on her hips, his sticky warmth flowing into her with each twitch.

They'd broken apart then, each of them cleaning themselves off with tissues, not looking each other in the eye.

She felt dirty. It was wrong. She'd cheated.

But she wanted to do it again.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

This is another fic inspired by a request on the dn_kink meme on livejournal. Unfortunately, when I went to post this on that kink meme, I realized I'd messed up and somehow combined two separate requests in my mind. I didn't hit all parts of either of the two requests, but I got close enough to one of them that I decided it counted as a fill and so I posted it there.

The closest request was:

"One of the following pairings: LxMisa, LxSayu, Lxgirl!Light. XD

Dominant, rough L. He doesn't ask permission - luckily the female party is interested, because he's not thinking too much about that detail.

Blowjob (bonus points if the female party isn't too excited about giving it), sex in the investigation room, L making the girl beg him to fuck her. Detailed description of said fucking, and of L coming. =DD

The overall impression that L has used the female party for sex. The female party's thoughts on this are up to you."

Sorry about missing the part about Misa giving a blowjob and the part about the begging. By the time I realized I'd conflated the two requests, the fic was already finished and it had a "finished" feel to it so I didn't want to jam anything else in; it probably wouldn't go smoothly.

I hope this is good enough, and if I failed, sorry!


End file.
